wsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Voidwitch Nishka
Nishka Sunspear (also known as Voidwitch Nishka) is a bloodshaman and often absent council member of the Dreadtalon Tribe. History Youth and Adolescence Nishka's story began on Mikros, the daughter of a renowned huntress Nyka, and clanlord of little repute, Tyrak. She was one of a clutch of seven, growing up with her clan on the edge of a massive shrub-land often referred to as the Great Savannah or the Golden Sea. The strength of her clan came from it's access to the fresh water spring which the village sat on, providing much needed water to the often arid landscape of the Mikrosian habitable band. The young Nishka spent her days living like any draken child would, fighting with her siblings and hunting vermin until a chance meeting with the village bloodshaman at the funeral ritual of one of her siblings, father favored son Tyrek. It was during this time she learned and fell fascinated with the Old God of Spirit, Fazaar. From then on, she spent many a day studying with the old shaman and was taken on as an apprentice. In her early teens, the call for soldiers was made by their Dominion overlords. Young and malleable, she was taken on and spent the next span of her life between Mikros to Nexus awake and training to be a soldier in the coming conflicts. Nexus: Landfall The now Legion trained Nishka, nearing her twenties, landed on Nexus as a member of a forward Recon group tasked with both scouting the jungles of Wilderrun and also skirmishing in the hills with the Exiles attempting to establish a foothold there as well. A hunter at heart, stalking the foliage for enemy soldiers and hostile entities was the perfect usage of her skills. The jungle was her home for some time before her tour ended with a chance event. During a scouting mission, the young draken stumbled across a hoard of artifacts of great interest to the Dominion. This collection not only included historical documentation of ancient cassians, but also something that sparked her latent arcane abilities. This bounty earned her a reward by way of an early end of tour, and she was allowed to pursue these newly unlocked abilities in the now established capitol, Illium. Illium and Civilization Nishka was suddenly thrust back into civilization after a lifetime of hostile landscapes and spaceship interiors, finding the adjustment difficult at best. Jessalet Cagebreaker was witness to many an odd mannerism as the young huntress struggled to find her place in the world. There was many a strange experience before Nishka stumbled upon familiar figures one day. A bloodshaman and his apprentice. Long forgotten teachings came back to the once-apprentice, buried deep beneath the teachings of the Vigil and Legions. Reconnected with her people, she once more took the title apprentice and started learning again her roots. Apprentice to Master Once more learning the Bloodrites, Nishka spent her days studying beneath tutors in Deradune. Her new found arcane ability to tap the void and teachings from her youth saw her rocket through the ranks of her peers in a short time. Over the span of a year, she went from apprentice to shaman-to-be as she aimed to perform her final rites. During this time she met Ryzzyk and Ennyx, the lord and lady of the Dreadtalon tribe. Hunting to retouch her roots, she joined their ranks and used her shamanistic knowledge as there go to mystic, a much needed outlet to practice her skills. Through the tribe she met many a long time friend and later lover. Her studies too found her a place in the Evindra Institute, dedicating her time to independent study of sociological arcana of native inhabitants. After only a year or so of studying, the young Nishka- now in her early twenties- was dubbed bloodshaman official, and went on to become official shaman to the Dreadtalon tribe and mystic to the clanless. The Lounge Shortly after being granted the mantle of Bloodshaman, Nishka found herself also given rule of the Dreadtalon tribe as both current leaders found themselves with newborn hatchlings in need of raising. With control now granted to her, she had a great lounge constructed in the Ungala river delta in Deradune to host the then small tribe. Apprentices were taken on and hunters tasked with stocking the lodge with resources. The numbers of the tribe grew slowly, dwindled briefly by rival parties that later fell asunder from internal strife. The witch grew reclusive during this time, stricken with the sorrow and self pity of personal loss, focusing on smaller tasks for the time being. It wasn't until she approached a one Astoreth Dunemaw about reconstruction of the tribe did she reemerge in the world. Gathering Jazad Spineshot, fellow Evindra Institute member, they dismantled the hierarchy of the tribe and created a council. Since, the tribe has flourished and Nishka once more fell back into her reclusive nature. =